LOVE: Worth It Or Not?
by addicted2romance
Summary: Well the first chapter is basically sorting of first years one it is to start the rivalry for Snape and James.Also to show how Lily decides why she hates James so much,and the next chap is gonna be from James' prospective of this chap.


Lily Potter was accomplished when it came to academics; she had many letters from boarding schools that had wanted her to attend. The one she had chosen though was one she had no idea existed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When she received the letter she was shocked, but now that she was sitting alone on the Hogwarts Express she was thrilled for what was to come.

"Hi are these two seats taken"? A girl had just poked her head into the compartment.

"No, go ahead sit down" Lily replied. Another girl followed the other one who had poked her head in the compartment.

"I'm Lily Evans" Lily stated.

"Hello Lily Evans, I'm Christine Lampel but please call me Chrissie, and this is Allison Lewis" said the girl who had poked her head in on Lily. The girl Allison gave a nod in recognition to her name being said.

By the time the sight of Hogwarts came into view the girls had known they were going to best friends for along time.

"Let's get in this boat" there were two other boys in the boat Allison had chosen.

"Hi there I'm Sirius Black, and this is Remus Lupin" the first guy said. Sirius had long hair that covered his face so he always did a flick with his head every 2 or 3 minutes he was very handsome and muscularly built. Remus had pale skin and was thin and not as built as Sirius.

"Well hi I am Lily Evans, this is Chrissie, and that is Allison" Lily replied as it was the polite thing to introduce them.

"Look over there" yelled Chrissie. "Was that someone using magic already" Lily asked after seeing a green shot across from one boat to another boat. Then Hagrid the person taking them across the lake to the school shouted "no spells especially curses Mr. Snape; now then Mr. Potter are you ok"? "Yes, but when I get through with Snape he's going to need a doctor" and then he said something, but to Lily it sounded like a slur of words. Then all of the sudden there was a blinding green light and the kid they had called Snape face had exploded in red pimples. "Good job James" cheered Sirius with a chuckle.

"I'm willing not to tell the headmaster if you two both apologize to each other" Hagrid said.

"Sorry" they both mumbled.

"How rude how they can already hate each other this early in the school year" questioned Lily.

"Well" Sirius started "if you would have heard Snape on the train acting better than everyone and well making fun of well excuse my language mudbloods, you to would have jinxed him."

"What is a mudblood" Lily asked?

Sirius could tell she was a muggle born from the moment she said that for they were the only ones to not know what it was "a mudblood is a muggle born" Sirius said adding "not that there is anything wrong with it, just some consider themselves of a higher status than a muggle born because there pureblood or even half blood the foul loathsome creatures aren't better than that and James was just sticking up for them".

"Well I am a muggle born and there is nothing wrong with me, but still this Potter character and Snape shouldn't have a quarrel over that" Lily concluded.

"Lily in the wizarding community it is the worst name possible to call someone" Allison said.

Remus Lupin who had up till now been silent said "James is pureblood but he still sticks his neck out to fight for the honor of others".

"I don't care what he is he sounds like an arrogant prat to me" Lily said the rest of the way was silent.

When they arrived at Hogwarts they were greeted by Deputy Headmistress Professor McGonagall who told them they were to be sorted in a moment.

"Black, Sirius" recited McGonagall. The hat was placed on his head and only a few moments later shouted out "Gryffindor". A few more people went and then it came to Lily's turn.

"Evans, Lily" McGonagall said. When the hat was placed on her head it was as though time stood still. "Hmm, ripe mind I see very intelligent, aww but a thirst to prove your worthy what to do? Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Gryffindor"

"Potter, James" before it even touched one of his hairs the hat shouter "Gryffindor".

"Lampel, Christine", "Gryffindor".

"Lewis, Allison", "Gryffindor".

Lily was relived that she would be with her new best friends.


End file.
